Efficiency and low distortion are desirable parameters in switching circuits such as class-D audio power amplifiers.
A trend currently exists in that area towards increasing the switching frequency from, e.g., 350 kHz to, e.g., about 2 MHz. An increased switching frequency may, however, have a negative impact on efficiency and distortion, particularly due to losses related to switching and the effects of the so-called “dead time.”